List of Emo Bands
An incomplete list of bands considered to be "emo" A: *Abyss *Ache Hour Credo *Acidic Treec *Across Five Aprils *Admiral *Adorno *After Words *Agna Moraine's Autobiography *Algernon Cadwallader *Alexisonfire *Alkaline Trio *All Through A Life *Allure *Ambassador 990 *Amber Inn *American Football *Anasarca *Angel Hair *Angry Son *Antioch Arrow *Appleseed Cast *Assay *Assfactor 4 *Avair *Audience Of One *Azure B: *Baby Harp Seal *Balance and Composure *Baroque *Before Braille *Behind Closed Doors *Bells on Trike *Benchmark *Betterment *Bev.Clone *Big Daddy Shotgun *Bipolar (Ensenada) *The Birds are Spies, They Report to the Trees *Blackjackaction *Blake *Blank *Bleed *Blue Water Boy *Blueprint *Bob Tilton *Boilermaker *Bombs Lullabye *Boy Problems *Boy Wonder *Boys Life *Braid *Brand New *Brave Bird *Breaker Morant *Breakwater *Breathing Walker *Bright Eyes *Broken Hearts are Blue C: *Cable *Cairo Capone *Calabash Case *Cambria *Candidate *Candle *Cap'n Jazz *Car Vs Driver *Carbomb *Carlisle *Carol *Cars Get Crushed *Carther Math *Casket *Castor *Cedar of Lebanon *Cerebus Shoal *Cerulean *Chain to Thread *Chalkline *Chamberlain *Chapman Park *Chino Horde *Chocolate Kiss *Christie Front Drive *Chune *Class of 84 *Cleons Down *Cloakroom *Closure *Coate *Cold Season *Colt *Compound Red *Constantine Sankathi *Coping *Corel *Council of Five Nations *Curll *Current *Cyan D: *Dads *Dadpunchers *Damages *Daniel Shays *Daredevil *Dashboard Confessional *The Day of Man as Man *Days in December *Days of... *Daysping *D-formes *Di Bravura *Ding *Dirt Don't Hurt *Don Martin 3 *Don Quichote *Drift *Driftwood E: *Eagle Bravo *Eamon *The Early November *Edaline *Eldritch Anisette *Elements of Need *Eliot Rosewater *Elliott *Embassy *Ember *Emberscent *Embrace *Emery *Emily *Empire! Empire! (I Was a Lonely Estate) *Encyclopedia of American Traitors *End of a Year *Enderhall *Endive *Engine Down *ENIAC *Eric the Red *Ethel Meserve *Ettil Vyre *Eurich *Evergreen *Everyone Asked About You *Ex-Ignota *The Exploder *Ezra Pound F: *Finch *Fiels Lay Fallow *Fieldtree *Fine Day *Fire Party *Five *Floodgate *Flowers of Discipline *Flowers taped to pens *Forty Nine Hudson *Four Hundred Years *Fragrant Cloud *Franklin *Friction *Fuel *Full Circle Swing *Full Service Quartet * Funeral Diner G: *Gainer *Garden Variety *Gauge *The Get Up Kids *Giants Chair *Gila Bend *Glasscraft *Glassjaw *Glendale *glocca morra *Goodbye Blue Monday *Grain *Grander *Gray Before My Eyes *Gray Matter *Gregor *Greyhouse *Griver *Green Day H: *Hal Al Shedad *Handguns *Happy Go Licky *Harriet the Spy *The Hated *Hebb *Hellbender *Heroin *Honeywell *Hoover *Hope Springs Eternal *Hospital Sports *Hostage Calm *Hour of the Star I: *I Am Heaven *I Hate Myself *I Kill Giants *I Wish I *Iconoclast *I'm ok. *Impetus Iner *In Vain *Indian Summer *Inkwell *Inside *Insidious *Instil *Ivich *iwishididn'texistrightnow *I would set myself on fire for you J: *Jaded *JaQuay *Jargon *Jasemine *Jawbreaker *The Jazz June *Jazz Man's Needle *Jeffery & the 6 System *Jejune *Jeremin *Jerome's Dream *Joie de Vivre *John Henry West *Jonah *Joshua *Joshua Fits for a Battle *Julia *Junction K: *Kassiopeia *Kerosene 454 *Kidcrash *Kid Icarus *Knapsack *Knuckle Puck *Kodan Armada *Kolya *Kubiak *Kukim *Kurt *Kwisatz Haderach L: *La Dispute *La Quiete *L'Invention De Morel *Lava *Lewistown *Lincoln *Living War Room *Lockstep *Lonely Broken Radio *Lord Snow *Loud? M: *Mae *Maggat *Make Do and Mend *Malady *Mangara *Math Jokes *Merchant Ships *Midwest Pen Pals *Mineral *Modern Baseball *Moose Blood *Mouse Ear *My Chemical Romance N: *The National Anthems O: *One Last Wish * Old Gray *Owen *Owls P: *The Paper Champions *The Plot to Blow Up the Eiffel Tower *Pogoh *Policy of 3 *Punched Nuts *Panic! At The Disco *Paramore Q: R: *Raein *The Red Scare *Rent America *Rights Reserved *Rites of Spring S: *The Saddest Landscape *Saetia *The Sea, The Sea *Shake Ray Turbine *Sidekick Kato *Sixteen Bullets *The Sky Corvair *Small Brown Bike *Snowing *Something Corporate * Sorority Noise *Still Life *Sunny Day Real Estate *Sunshine *Sweater Weather *Shotmaker *Such Gold *Same Old Pattern T: *Tawny Peaks * Texas is the Reason * The World is a Beautiful Place and I'm No Longer afraid to Die * The reptilian *Three Studies For A Crucifixion *Thursday *Tigers Jaw *Tiny Moving Parts *Title Fight *Transit *Turnover *Twelve Hour Turn *The Killers U: *Union Young America V: *Vendetta Red W: X: Y: *Yahe *You and I *You Blew It! Z: #: *125, Rue Montmartre *30 Second Motion Picture *12XU *1905